1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for handling a catheter with an elongate valve body, a lever arm which is prestressed by means of a spring element and mounted pivotably on the valve body so as to be pivotable from a first end position into a second end position counter to the prestressing force of the spring element, a pressure piston which is received in the valve body and can be moved in the longitudinal direction by means of the lever arm in order to open a sealing element in the valve body when the lever arm is moved in the direction of the second end position, and a catch mechanism which has an arresting arrangement and a catch tongue interacting therewith in order to hold the lever arm in at least one catching position.
2. Related Prior Art
Such a device is known from DE 195 26 075 C1, for example. In this device, for actuating a pressure piston introduced in a valve body by means of a lever arm, a flexible arresting piece with a catch nose is designed in one piece on a valve body, with which piece a catching end of the lever arm can be held in a catching position. The arresting piece extends essentially at right angles to the valve body. In the catching position, a clamping force is exerted on a catheter guided through the valve body and the pressure piston in order to secure the catheter against unintentional displacement in the axial direction.
A further such device is known from WO 01/15768 A1, for example. In this device, the arresting piece has a number of catch noses for locking the lever arm in a number of catching positions and an actuating wing which is aligned in prolongation of the lever arm in the catching positions of the lever arm.